User talk:BrerJake90
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, 19 August 2009 Messages from Yru17 Hey, BrerJake90. Guess what? Since I'm guest starring Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, and Nadine in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and its TV series, I requested YakkoWarnerMovies101 to have Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot absent from Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and he will) just to avoid confusing the audience. Does that sound like a great idea? Yeah. It does. Hey, BrerJake90. It's Yru17 again. For SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, I just decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. If you're wondering why, it's because CoolZDane is already making Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. So can you delete the poster of my film? There's a link to it called "File:SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Poster.jpg" (and Danny and Sawyer are on it) and I can't delete it from this Wikia because I don't know how. If I go visit a school that has Photoshop one more time, I can remake the poster by replacing the two characters with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. The truth is I don't have Photoshop at my home. Wait a minute. How is it that CoolZDane is already planning to make Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame when you were already planning to guest starring Danny and Sawyer in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame in the first place before he came up with the Danny's Adventures Series. Speaking of that, doesn't he realize that Danny and Sawyer are already part of Legoland1085's Dave Felis's Adventures? Well, the truth is depite the posters of my films being uploaded onto this Wiki, I still haven't gotten permission from any copyright owner to upload my films themselves onto YouTube yet. So another reason I decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame was not only to avoid plagarism, but also so CoolZDane can make Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This is probably why sooner or later, I may have to delete the trailer so I can remake it by putting Terk, Tantor, and Zazu in it instead of Danny and Sawyer. Anyways, I guess I can try to convince CoolZDane that Danny and Sawyer are already part of Legoland1085's Dave Felis Adventures team. Hey, Yru17, if you want to know why I removed the "This film was a request from BrerJake90" fact out of Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit because it sounds like RatiganRules requested that film instead of me because of the characters he requested for the film. I understand. Anyways, I've got two questions for you. 1. Did you know that I'm planning to do SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro crossover films? 2. For Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain, I decided to replace Sharptooth with Ruber's Griffin, having that creature switch brains with Guido. Do you think that sounds like a better idea? 1. Um, yes, I just notice the SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro crossover films. 2. Yeah, it sounds better. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Guess what? I'm doing a Land Before Time crossover film with Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird since YakkoWarnerMovies101 has changes going for the guest stars for Pooh's Adventures of Sesame Street: Follow that Bird (especially adding Ash and his friends to it). Isn't great or what? Um, yes. It does sounds great. Yru17, I have decided not to follow Pokemon characters and Land Before Time characters articles anymore, in fact, I don't think I can continue working on any crossovers. As much I like Winnie the Pooh, Land Before Time, Pokemon, SpongeBob, and most other cult favorites, I cannot be in a group that'll have stuff I don't even like and don't even know. Everyone can go ahead and ignore me and my requests. I don't care. If they want to continue fighting their necks over projects and characters and want to continue confusing the audience, so be it. I don't want to be part of it. I can't leave YouTube because I vowed myself not to do that anymore. I think I'll just stick to doing VHS collections videos and upload VHS opening and closing previews. I'm sorry, but I tried everything. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways, I've got one more request for you. Can you please tell a YouTube user named SuperJNG18 that I'm already planning to re-edit SpongeBob SquarePants in Mickey's Philharmagic, Scropfan3212311 already made his SpongeBob crossovers with The Jungle Book, Aladdin, The Great Mouse Detective, Cats Don't Dance, and The Lion King 1½, Pooh and his friends will meet SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs in Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted as well as Sandy in Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Tea at the Treedome, SpongeBob and Patrick already guest starred in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, and SpongeBob and Patrick will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, and Bloom's World of Color and with Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin? It is done. I don't think I'll leave the group, but still it hurts being ignored. Just forget what I said about quitting. Some users on this Wiki are being impatient, not paying attention to other﻿ crossovers, and some put messages on edit summaries when making a new page. It's becoming more stressful. I don't mind Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. Just where are you gonna find the NTSC version of Song of the South, since it's only available in PAL format? To tell you the truth. The PAL version of the Song of the South is not the only version on YouTube anymore. If you look it up again, you'll see that the NTSC version (taken from a bootleg VHS tape using the Japanese release, even though it's entirely in English, but the Japanese lyrics are used during the film's songs) has also been available on the same website being uploaded by a user named johnnyl since November 7, 2010. I watched the whole film in 10 parts (like I just said, in NTSC format) and I thought it was a great film and I downloaded all 10 parts of it from YouTube, otherwise Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear wouldn't also be in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, or Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons. That's why I announced a Land Before Time crossover film with Song of the South. Click here to see part 1 of the NTSC version and then you'll click on the rest of the part that same user uploaded to see them. Anyways, did you see my three posters for SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh? If so, then what did you think? Yes I did. They were interesting. I had a feeling that Ratigan would request Winx Club characters and Total Drama Island characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, so that's why I have decided to not follow that article. I understand. Sometimes there might be shows that I don't even watch either. How come he can't live with the fact that some people don't watch Winx Club or Total Drama Island? I'm thinking the same thing myself. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. There's something you don't understand. I was announcing a SpongeBob crossover with Star Trek because Littlefoot and his friends will guest star with Ash and his friends in the Pooh version. Plus, can you please ask a YouTube user named shadow101815 (who has yet to make Harry Potter crossover films in the near future) to cut Pocahontas out of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures of The Princess Diaries because I'm already planning to guest star Pocahontas alongside Meeko the Raccoon, Flint the Humming Bird, and Percy (Governor Ratcliffe's former pet dog) in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries? I was describing Percy from Pocahontas so shadow101815 wouldn't get confused with Percy Jackson. Star Trek is not for little kids. It's for adults and we only make films for kids and families. Also, I don't trust shadow101815 for he was one of the unreguestered user here on this Wiki who's been bugging me since 2010. He also bugged LionKingRulez. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Why don't you convince YakkoWarnerMovies101 that there was already a request for a Winnie the Pooh crossover with the Fantastic Four 90's cartoon? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I looked at this week's schedule from The Hub and it says that the fourth film in the Free Willy franchise entitled Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove (the rebooted film featuring Bindi Irwin, daughter of the late Steve Irwin) is premiering on The Hub tonight at 8:00pm with an encore presentation tomorrow at 4:30pm. I wonder if you might want to see Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home and Free Willy 3: The Rescue before the fourth film or does it not matter since the fourth film is a reboot of the franchise and not even connected to the first three films? Well, I might see which of the channels might play Free Willy 2 and 3. If they are not playing on any of the channels, I'll have to check my local Library. As for the forth film, I don't think it matters. Well, I currently have Comcast and according its TV listings, the only Free Willy films currently playing on TV for now are the first and fourth ones, which are airing on The Hub during the weekend. So I guess if the second and third ones are not playing on any channels Comcast might not have, you'll have to check your local library. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. To keep you from feeling about my Pooh crossovers, I told RatiganRules that there are some of my Winnie the Pooh crossover films I will NOT guest star in, like The Karate Kid sequels, the Back to the Future movies, Gremlins, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, and Stand by Me. Plus, there's somthing I don't understand. Why did someone request you to delete the article about Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi, which you know will be re-edited by me? I'm wondering the same thing myself. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. What Pokémon episode shows Ash laughing at Misty making funny faces at him? I haven't seen this episode in a long time nor do I remember what it's taken from. That would be "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City". Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I've got two questions for you. 1. When LionKingRulezAgain1 asked "Oh let me guess, it's because of the 4th movie coming out, isn't it?" to you before you answered "Yes", what were you two talking about? 2. Was Young Sherlock Holmes in NTSC or PAL format on YouTube? 1. We figured that the upcoming forth Spy Kids film will not be as good as the previous films. 2. It's in PAL format. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Since I haven't seen Young Sherlock Holmes before, did it use foul language or not? If so, then do you plan to remove all of it from Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes since the real film was rated PG-13? Well, the only swear words in the film was the "D" word and that was spoken five times in the film and the "A" word and that was only spoken once. Even thought the real film was PG-13, the IMDB listed the film as a Family film, probably knowing that little kids like the film as well as adults. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Can you let DisneyDaniel93 know that I officially decided to let him make Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule (US version) with the same guest stars he was planning to use for it as I will be doing a SpongeBob crossover with Rock and Rule instead? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. What do you mean Pooh's Adventures of Avatar needs to be redone without vadalism. I don't know what it means. I figure it needs a restart without any unreguestered users messing with it. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Yesterday, I looked at thie Friday's schedule on the Comcast guide and I saw that on that day, a channel called gmc will show the first three Free Willy films: Free Willy will air at 9:00pm (though it might be cut like The Hub airings of it, but I know you saw it in its complete format with no part removed on HDNet Movies), Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home will air at 11:00pm, and Free Willy 3: The Rescue will air at 1:00am. Since you liked the first film, then on Friday, you can set your DVR to record the second and third Free Willy films like you did with the first film when it was on HDNet Movies. If you'll like the two sequels, then I hope can you wish me luck on my Land Before Time/Free Willy sequels (like you wished me luck on the first one) as well as my sequels to YakkoWarnerMovies101's film Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. And there's something you might not know, back in 1994, the same year The Lion King and The Swan Princess were relased in theaters and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar, there used to be animated TV series based on the original live-action Free Willy (though the show's title is the same as the film) and it's set between the first and second films. The good thing about the show is that Jesse, his adoptive parents Glen and Annie, Willy the Whale, and Randolph Johnson are in it. Unfortunately, the only episode of the show that's on YouTube right now is Yuletide and Red Tide (which marked the finale of the show, according to TV.com). I watched the episode on YouTube sometime this year and it was kinda fine. Maybe you can also watch the episode on YouTube (by searching the title "Yuletide and Red Tide") and see what you think. If you'll like it, too, then you can wish me luck on my Land Before Time and Winnie the Pooh crossover short films with the episode as well as Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven (since it features Jesse and Randolph as animated guest stars). Do you accept one or two of these requests? Yes, I accept these requests. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I just saw a YouTube user named FanFicCritic reviewing DisneyDaniel93 as well as showing one of his Pooh's Adventures trailers as an example of film making. Well, do you think you can request FanFicCritic review me, which is Yru17, on my YouTube account and have her show one of my four videos from my account as an example of film making (or should I say "re-editing")? On second thought, since you made posters for other YouTube users' Pooh's Adventures films, can you make posters for some of my Pooh films, too, like the Back to the Future films, It Takes Two, The Goonies (with Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy on it since I will remake it with those characters in it), the Ice Age films, the Homeward Bound films, Rio, and Camp Rock? I already did ones for The Krate Kid films, the two Babe films, Air Bud, Oliver & Company, Gemlins, The Little Rascals, Brother Bear, The Outsiders, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Beethoven, 3 Ninjas, Stand by Me, and Princess Mononoke. Can you also find pictures of Darby and Buster at disneyclips.com? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Before I announce any guest stars for Littlefoot and the Adventures of the Gummi Bears, what guest stars do you and DisneyMovieLover103 plan to use for Winnie the Pooh and the Adventures of the Gummi Bears: A New Beginning or do you two not plan to use any guest stars for the short film? I don't know. She and I haven't talked about the guest stars for that film. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways, can you also make the posters for my other Pooh crossovers like, Escape to Witch Mountain, Return from Witch Mountain, and The Sandlot films? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I'm sorry to hear that you're still afraid of the moving squares version of the Paramount logo. Well, I used to be afraid of the 1984 TriStar Pictures logo which showed the Pegasus running towards the camera when I was a kid, but now, I'm not afraid of it anymore. And there's one more thing you might be shocked to read about. The DVD release of Zeus and Roxanne, which was released around the same year as the VHS release, shows the film entirely in widescreen (except for the Rysher Entertainment logo, which was shown in full screen), despite the back cover of the DVD saying that it was in full screen. Huh. Now that's strange. And to answer the other questions, I'll see what I can do for Escape to Witch Mountain ''and ''Return from Witch Mountain. Course I only have pictures of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, but I'll try to find the other pictures of the rest of the Mystery Inc gang. You can find other pictures of the gang at disneyclips.com under the sections of other cartoon charaters, despite Scooby-Doo not being Disney, or even Google them. Can you also Google pictures of Crystal and Amber from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Guess what? I just made an article about Crystal from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and uploaded a picture of both her and Amber (not in alien forms) onto the artical about her. I think this picture might be perfect for the posters of my Pooh crossovers with Escape to Witch Mountain and Return from Witch Mountain. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I've got two questions for you. 1. Did you know that RatiagnRules will guest star Littlefoot and his friends in Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad? 2. Did you also know that the only reason I planned to guest star Stan and the gang from South Park in Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child is because Junior is kind of a bully and Cartman always makes fun of Kyle for being a Jew? Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Since I planned to guest star Ash and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie first, can you ask BowserMovies1989 to cut Ash and his friends out of Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (as his profile said they would be in it) and replace them with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I told him that Ash and his friends are in your Littlefoot's Adventures version. If this doesn't work, then you can cut them out of that film. You know, Yru17. The only reason why I haven't been watching Scooby-Doo much is because of the Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon/Scooby-Doo shorts and also the fact that the Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo storyline is about to go unbalanced because of the Creeper appearing the Headless Horseman crossover. The Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo storyline should be straight just like the Lion King/Aladdin storyline and your Land Before Time/Aladdin storyline and not to mention the Winnie the Pooh/Aladdin storyline. It's now happening with the Winnie the Pooh/Goofy storyline. There were talks about Pooh's Adventures of Goof Troop and Goof Troop showed Max Goof in his Elementery School years and Pooh and his friends met him as a teenager in Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. LionKingRulez has lost faith that Daniel will re-upload that film soon and thinks there should be a remake of it. Just because Daniel still has the film and hasn't re-uploaded it, doesn't mean there should be a remake. We can only (and I do mean only) do a remake of film if the original creator doesn't have it anymore. That's also the reason why we're not doing remakes of DisneyAnimeManiac's films cause she still has her films and we just need to have faith that she will hopefull find a video website for her films. Anyway, we don't just add more characters in remakes (except your remake of Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies), we just inprove the storyline a bit just like how Daniel did for Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, I do plan to have Littlefoot and his friends already know Max Goof in Littlefoot's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. Anyways, I've got two questions for you. 1. Why don't you ask Yakko to cut the Creeper out of his Headless Horseman crossover and replace him with The Joker and Harley Quinn to keep the Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo storyline straight? After all, he wasn't even in the trailer for the crossover. 2. Do you think you can make me posters of Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King (Walt Disney World) (click here for the picture of the show) and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½ with just Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido on the posters? Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King (Walt Disney World) will not feature any guest stars at all since it will be like Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King and for Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½, Timon and Pumbaa's flashbacks with Simba and, later, Nala will only involve Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido. I'll try to make those posters. Anyways I finally got torrents for "The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound", "Top Cat and the Beverly Hills", and "Alakazam the Great" so I can do Winnie the Pooh crossovers with Huckleberry Hound and Alakazam plus the remake of "Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats". Another thing that I don't trust shadow101815 is because of his guest star list and his lack of attention to other crossovers both current and upcoming. For instance, he almost was going to guest star Winnie the Pooh and his friends in his crossovers with Snow White and Quest for Camelot when there were already Winnie the Pooh crossovers with those films and was almost going to guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in his crossover with The Princess and the Frog when LionKingRulez already did a Lion King crossover with that film. Plus he almost was going to guest star characters from Pokemon and The Lion King in his crossover with The Land Before Time when Ash and his friends and Team Rocket are guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II and there's going to be a Land Before Time crossover with The Lion King. Daniel and I agreed that he is not one of us. I understand. Anyways, do you think you can also make posters for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter and Winnie the Pooh Meets WALL-E after you make the two Land Before Time/Lion King posters? Sure. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I'm sorry for what I did wrong. I didn't mean to forget that messages should never be written in the edit summary when starting a new article. I will not let it happen again. Anyways, can you let YakkoWarnerMovies101 know that I will guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa alongside Nala in Aladar and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island since they didn't appear in the Pooh version? I want Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa already knowing the McNuggets in the other Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonald short films. I'm afraid I can't. We haven't spoken since last week. When he added his Christmas poster on the page, some the posters got removed and I had to retreve them. Then Yakko accused me of removing his poster on purpose which I didn't and wasted his last chance I gave him for that. So I blocked him for a month and removed him from my friend list. He was given three chances and he wasted them all. Right now, Daniel and I are trying to figure out what to do about him. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. I just saw that BowserMovies1989 planned to guest star The Penguins of Madagascar in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. That's not right because I'm already planning to guest star them in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar (according to the poster and the article) and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, so can you please tell him that? I just spoke to him and if he doesn't replace the Penguins with somebody else, I don't know what else to do about him. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. Since Toaster will no longer be in Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie when you remake it, does this mean I get to guest star him and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie instead? Yes. The only reason I kept deleting any artical on Yakko's projects is for only until everything is straighten out about his projects and apparently nothing is straighten out yet. I didn't want say anything because I felt nobody would buy it and it seems that nobody will ever will hear this true reason. I understand. Anyways, how come you're not a fan of shows like The Simpsons, Family Guy, or South Park? It's a long story. Hey, BrerJake90, it's Yru17 again. On YouTube, I saw that ChaosLoveSmash did a Littlefoot's Adventures request video for the 2005 remake entitled Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Well, that user didn't know that I'm already doing a Land Before Time crossover with the original 1971 film entitled Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. So can you please go to YouTube, type up "Littlefoot's Adventures", click on the request video, and tell that user that I'm already doing a Land Before Time crossover with the 1971 film, not the 2005 film and also that one version is enough for a crossover film? Misc Messages Did you get my topic? Sorry, I had trouble being able to find out how to send messages. Do you allow any "Pooh's Adventures" crossovers of anything that isn't filmed, only written? Plus, the "songs" in them don't actually have any music; they're just poems, but can just be IMAGINED as songs. Because of this, the "Pooh's Adventures" versions don't need to be in video format; they, too, can just be written. I'm KBAFourthtime on YouTube, but I don't have any video crossovers. Also, I'm walnuts from DeviantArt: http://walnuts.deviantart.com/ But this may help you find each original project in an easier manner: DEVIN KEVIN N. RONALD'S BRAZILIAN VACATION LOST IN THE JUNGLE AN XL ANIMAL ADVENTURE RUD SPRAYEN AND THE HAZEL-CITIZENS KIRIANNA: THE WHITE-FOOTED LIONESS'S ADVENTURES IN FAUNIDA THE BOY AND THE CUBS TOMAS TOMAS'S SON IN VICTORIAN ENGLAND MISCHIEF MATCH + its sequel TUFFY'S SECESSION MATTHEW AT THE GIANT POOL* MY PURSUIT OF SPIKE AND MIKE *My first foreign-language project; however, there is an all-English version of it. And I have original scripts (and some crossovers, too), but they have never been filmed (and never will be, they can only be imagined like that). Any questions about this, ask me. Interstate2011 23:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Better Way To Say it: Ideas on "PA" of projects that are not filmed, and therefore, can only be put up in script form. Did you get my topic? Sorry, I had trouble being able to find out how to send messages. Do you allow any "Pooh's Adventures" crossovers of anything that isn't filmed, only written? Plus, the "songs" in them don't actually have any music; they're just poems, but can just be IMAGINED as songs. Because of this, the "Pooh's Adventures" versions don't need to be in video format; they, too, can just be written. I'm KBAFourthtime on YouTube, but I don't have any video crossovers. Also, I'm walnuts from DeviantArt: http://walnuts.deviantart.com/ But this may help you find each original project in an easier manner: DEVIN KEVIN N. RONALD'S BRAZILIAN VACATION LOST IN THE JUNGLE AN XL ANIMAL ADVENTURE RUD SPRAYEN AND THE HAZEL-CITIZENS KIRIANNA: THE WHITE-FOOTED LIONESS'S ADVENTURES IN FAUNIDA THE BOY AND THE CUBS TOMAS TOMAS'S SON IN VICTORIAN ENGLAND MISCHIEF MATCH + its sequel TUFFY'S SECESSION MATTHEW AT THE GIANT POOL* MY PURSUIT OF SPIKE AND MIKE *My first foreign-language project; however, there is an all-English version of it. And I have original scripts (and some crossovers, too), but they have never been filmed (and never will be, they can only be imagined like that). Any questions about this, ask me. Interstate2011 15:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) My Apologies I'm sorry for ruining that message from yru17; I had no idea it would ruin the message not to title the subject/headline. I'm just new to this. Interstate2011 15:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Question By the way, what does "NTSC" stand for?\ Interstate2011 16:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) my request hi, it's me, Superwritermaniac. listen, i know i ran into some tough breaks with you, but i apologies for, over-reacting. so, to avoid ferther blocks, can you list me the rules of the Pooh's adventure wiki so we can, avoid ferther mishaps? please, let's bury the hactet, Toonguy. Message from BrittalCroftFan I'am going to make the first Thomas's Adventures Series film, Thomas's Adventures of Muppets From Space then Thomas's Adventures of The Aristocats inspire by your Pooh's Adventures Series. But which guest stars is gonna be next on Thomas's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians? It's got to be a guest stars because I like guest stars now. Let me know. BrittalCroftFan 14:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC)BrittalCroftFan﻿ Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club Yes, BrerJake90? This is a biggest fan of the Pooh's Adventures Series. Look I don't mean to intrude but could you at least talk to Ratiganrules about a second chance at the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club projects please? I know that you and him almost had a fight, but don't you think you're being a bit harsh on Ratiganrules? Just talk to him PLEASE. Just give Ratiganrules another chance, that's all I'm asking. Sincerely, PoohAdventuresFan101. News Flash & Exclusive Sneek Peak In 1981 Acclaimed Filmmaker Steven Spielberg Has Directed The Greatest Adventure Film With George Lucas As His Producer Indiana Jones And The Raiders of The Lost Ark In 1985 Spielberg Has Made An Incredible Alliance With Robert Zemeckis Who Cooperated In The Most Awesome Trilogy Starring Michael J. Fox And Christopher Lloyd Back To The Future And In The Same Year Spielberg Has Made Forces With Producers Chris Columbus, Irwin Winkler, And Roger Birnbaum And The Director of Envy, Barry Levinson, With The Special Effects Wizards of David Allen Productions Who Created The Terrorific Special Effects In Full Moon Entertainment's Classic Movie Series Puppet Master And Ron Howard's Classical Magic Story Willow In 1988 The Same Duo of Zemeckis/Spielberg We're Back In Buisness In A Crime Mysterious Animated / Live-Action Movie Who Earned 4 Academy Awards, Starring Bob Hoskins And Featuring The Voices of Charles Fleischer And Kathleen Turner, Who Framed Roger Rabbit Who Also In 2005 The Two Reunited Again In The World of Animation They Produced An Ghoulish Story Under The Label of Columbia Pictures, Relativity Media, ImageMovers And Amblin's First Computer Animated Film Monster House In 1992 And 1993 Spielberg Has Shown Lots of Wonders In The Neverland And A Park When Dinosaurs Are The Main Attraction In Two of Their Academy Award Winning Creations Hook And Jurassic Park Now In 2011 This Great Man With The Help From The Lord of The Rings Producer Peter Jackson Brings A Great Legend Inspired From The Popular Books From The Belgian Author Georges "Herge" Rémi And From The Animated Series By Nelvana Limited And Ellipse Programme In Cooperation With HBO Now Here's A Sneek Peak The Beautiful World of TinTin It's Not An Average Punch In Beauty In That World Has, Mysteries, Secrets, Villains, Treasures, And Lots of Adventures In Fact Great Dangers And Big Risks of Any Kind Here In The World of That Extraordinary Reporter And His Trusty Canine Sidekick Named Snowy There's Lots of Secrets But In The Wrong Hands The Incredible Legends About The Mystical Boat The Unicorn Will Be Terrible Consequences For All The Greed In Search of Fortune And Power That Is Exactly What Happens In Paramount/Columbia/Nickelodeon And Amblin Entertainment's Brand New Film Presented In Digital 3D Steven Spielberg & Peter Jackson Present: The Adventures of Tintin Directed By Steven Spielberg And Produced By Peter Jackson The Challenge To Make The Characters of TinTin And His Friends To Come Real When To Weta Digital. Ltd Who Created The Light, The Magic, And The Illusion Who Own Their Academy Award Nominations For Their Works In James Cameron's Avatar, King Kong, And The Lord of The Rings Trilogy By The Supervision of Joe Letteri Who Also He Cooperated In Amblin Entertainment's Family Features With Universal Studios In The 90's, Produced By Colin Wilson Including Jurassic Park, The Flintstones, And The Theatrical Smash Hit of 1995 Casper For This Scene Spielberg And Jackson, Decide To Use The Movie In The Art of Motion Capture Animation The Same Style Who Used In Steven Spielberg's Monster House, To Seem 2 Seconds For 6 Days To Produce Working On Our Heroes, Look A Skill As Other Procedures As Well Actor Daniel Craig Popular For His Biggest Work As The New James Bond 007 In Quantum of Solace And Casino Royale Also In His Most Dramatic Role In Spielberg's Classic Story, Munich, In Hours In Weta's Computer Handywork And Costume In Order To Portray The New Villain, The Evil Pirate And Rival of Sir Francis Haddock, Red Rackham Actors Jaimie Bell And Andy Serkis Popular For Their Biggest Work In Universal Pictures And Peter Jackson's Academy Award Winning 2005 Version of The Classic Film King Kong, Step On Their Roles of TinTin, And His Friends Captain Haddock And Snowy For Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies And Amblin Entertainment's The Adventures of TinTin As With The Original Books From Herge And The Animated Cartoon Series From The 90's, The Film Has Combined With Three Chapters of The Books And Three Episodes of The Nelvana-Ellipse Series Including: The Crab With The Golden Claws, The Secret of The Unicorn And Red Rackham's Treasure The Memorable Soundtrack As Always Will Be Composed By Spielberg's Music Composer And Five Times Academy Award Winner John Williams, Who The Score Will Be In Memorial Like Many Projects Including, Jurassic Park 1 & 2, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, E.T. The Extra-Terrestial, Jaws, Memoirs of A Geisha, And Hook Kathleen Kennedy Producer of Animation, Comedy, Action, Thriller, And Adventure Classics From Amblin Entertainment Including: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Young Sherlock Holmes, Cape Fear, The Land Before Time, We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, Tiny Toon Adventures, Gremlins, The Goonies, Back To The Future, Jurassic Park, Joe Versus The Volcano, The Flintstones, And Hook, Describes Her Most Inspiring Animated Vision In The World of Literature Messages from CoolZDane Please! I need to make "Danny's Adventures of the Lion King" in honor of the Diamond Edition in October 2011. Sorry, but LionKingRulez is already planning to do "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance". Don't you understand? But why? Can't you see? KARDisney will be disappointed if I don't do "Danny's Adventures of the Lion King", okay? Is it all right if I do "The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King" since LionKingRulez is doing "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance", and I canceled "Danny's Adventures of the Lion King", please? Your Welcome Jacob : Toonking1985 article pictures by Dinoco95 Could you upload pictures to the articles I created, please? Those articles are Drago, Preyas, MattLin, Hydranoid, CatDog, Skyress, Gorem,Tigrerra, Dharak,The Evil Bakuforce, and Peri. Thanks! edit Hello! I was wondering if I can make a crossover like someone's. Can I make one please? Giving Ratiganrules and YakkoWarnerMovies101 another chance Toonguy500 a.k.a BrerJake90, this is PoohAdventuresFan101. Look, I know you want things on the Pooh's Adventures series to go YOUR way, but why do you have to do this? I mean, don't you think it's time for the whole Pooh's Adventures Wiki to change up a little cause Yakko Warner's articles that you recently deleted were very excellent, but as for Ratiganrules' articles, WHY MAN? Why did you delete them all?! What do want from them? Get my message as soon as you can. Sincerely, PoohAdventuresFan101 01:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC)